elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Enthir
|Base ID = }} Enthir is a Bosmer sorcerer and merchant found at the College of Winterhold, and has connections to the Thieves Guild in Skyrim. Background Enthir presents himself as a rather shady figure: he calls himself the "guy that can do things." He is often referred to in quests around the College of Winterhold. He can usually be found either in the Hall of Attainment on the second floor toward the northwest in his room or at The Frozen Hearth in Winterhold. He was close friends with Gallus Desidenius, the former guildmaster of the Thieves Guild. He describes their first meeting as an amusing anecdote, as Gallus broke into his laboratory and, rather than flee from Enthir or fight him, made an interesting comment on his notes. It ended up with them having a long discussion and the two of them becoming friends.Dialogue during Hard Answers Interactions Arniel's Endeavor Enthir is involved with two parts of this questline: Firstly he sends the Dragonborn to recover the Staff of Tandil in exchange for the Warped Soul Gem ordered by Arniel Gane. Later, after a package goes missing (the unique dagger Keening), a delivery that Enthir insists was organized by Arniel, he directs the Dragonborn to the location where the courier was last seen. Onmund's Request Onmund requests that the Dragonborn ask Enthir to return his Amulet, and should they be unable to persuade him to do so, Enthir will offer to return the item if the Dragonborn recovers a staff (the Grand Staff of Charming) from a radiant location. Upon the successful recovery of the staff, Enthir will return the amulet. Hard Answers The Dragonborn is sent by Karliah to speak with Enthir in order to translate Gallus's journal. Enthir identifies that the text within it was written in the Falmer language, but as he is unable to translate it, he sends the Dragonborn to Calcelmo, self-defined expert on the Dwemer and court-mage of Markarth to have it deciphered. After the Dragonborn collects a rubbing of a Falmer deciphering tool located within Calcelmo's Tower, Enthir successfully translates the journal, offering his services as a fence in return. Services Enthir sells Black Soul Gems for around 800–1,000 . He sells other mage equipment, such as spell tomes, staves and robes, at much higher prices than other merchants. He also sells Daedra Hearts, which are useful for Alchemy and creating Daedric armor and weapons. He restocks his items every two days. After "Hard Answers" has been completed, he will sell his wares at regular prices. He will only act as a fence when outside the College's buildings or in the town of Winterhold. Be warned: if the Dragonborn attacks him, the Thieves Guild will require a compensation. Dialogue "Let me give you a bit of advice. You want to work on something that's not officially allowed? Don't tell anyone you're doing it. You need something you're not officially supposed to have, you come see me. You tell anyone that I told you, and I'll fry you from the inside out. Got it? Good." :Can we do business? "I hope you've got some coin." ::I do. The question is, what have you got? "Let's just take a look then." ::No coin right now. "Well then you'd better have something I really want to buy." :What's not allowed here? "Purposely killing your fellow College members is a bad idea. I'd advise against it. Theft and assault can get you into trouble as well. As for research... Well, a sufficient explanation will cover almost anything. If you're going to need live test subjects for your experiments, it's easier to do that off of College grounds." Conversations ;Hard Answers Enthir: "Hmm. This is intriguing, but highly disturbing. It appears that Gallus had suspicions about Mercer Frey's allegiance to the Guild for months. Gallus had begun to uncover what he calls an "... unduly lavish lifestyle replete with spending vast amounts of gold on personal pleasures."" Karliah: "Does the journal say where this wealth came from?" Enthir: "Yes. Gallus seems certain that Mercer had been removing funds from the Guild's treasury without anyone's knowledge." Karliah: "Anything else, Enthir? Anything about... the Nightingales?" Enthir: "Hmm. Yes, here it is. The last few pages seem to describe "the failure of the Nightingales" although it doesn't go into great detail. Gallus also repeatedly mentions his strong belief that Mercer desecrated something known as the Twilight Sepulcher." Karliah: "Shadows preserve us. So it's true..." Enthir: "I'm not familiar with the Twilight Sepulcher. What is it? What's Mercer Frey done?" Karliah: "I'm sorry Enthir, I can't say. All that matters is we deliver your translation to the Guild immediately. Farewell, Enthir... words can't express..." Enthir: "It's alright Karliah. You don't have to say a word." Quotes *''"Give my regards to Karliah, if you see her."'' – After "Hard Answers" *"Nothing elicit going on here, Arch-Mage. You can be sure of that." – After "The Eye of Magnus" and the Dragonborn becomes Arch-Mage Trivia *If one compares the Falmer's culture to Enthir's "people" he says he is an Altmer, despite being a Bosmer. This likely means that he was going to be an Altmer at some point in game development, but was changed to a Bosmer before release, and his dialogue was not re-recorded to reflect this. *Enthir has a misspelled subtitle reading "I undertstand..." in the quest Hard Answers. *After starting Onmund's Request, when the Dragonborn needs to talk to Enthir, and he is not found in his room or roaming the college, he can sometimes be found outside the college on a ledge. *Unlike other "reputable" mage vendors that only buy magically related materials, Enthir will buy any sellable item, much like a trader or general store. He also charges higher prices for his wares than other vendors, and offers lower prices for items the Dragonborn sells. He charges regular prices after "Hard Answers." *Enthir is one of the only consistent sources of Daedra Hearts in Skyrim. He will always have two when his inventory resets. *Enthir will sell a single Black Soul Gem; however, it will not always be empty and can cost up to 3,000 gold if filled. *He is the only Bosmer Fence in Skyrim. *Enthir is voiced by the same actor who provided the voice for Lucan Valerius, Falion, and some other characters. *Enthir will become hostile when witnessing a crime towards him or any other inhabitants of the College. *His dialogue near the end of "Hard Answers" will be slightly different if the Dragonborn has not enrolled in the College yet, suggesting that when they gain entry to the College to look him up if they ever need to unload excess items to him as a fence. Bugs *If the Falkreath Watchtower was cleared for the quest "Arniel's Endeavor," and the quest "Onmund's Request" hasn't been finished yet, the quests cannot be finished since Enthir doesn't talk about anything else anymore, not even to barter. **Possible fix to complete all three quests "Arniel's Endeavor," "Onmund's Request," As well as "Hard Answers." * If one has never bartered with him prior to becoming Arch-Mage then he may not barter with them after they become Arch-Mage, unless the quest "Hard Answers" has been completed. *Enthir may not talk to the Dragonborn if the quest "The Staff of Magnus" is active. *Enthir may not leave the inn even if the Thieves Guild quest "Hard Answers" has been completed, and one has not become the Arch-Mage yet. **Fix: **#Go back to the Dwemer Museum in Markarth once "Blindsighted" has been completed. This should trigger the Hard Answers once again. **#Finish the quest. **#Karliah will give the player another Nightingale Blade and walk out. This will not require repeating "The Pursuit" or the ones following it. **#Once completed, Enthir will return to the College of Winterhold. **#Wait for him to go back to his room in the Hall of Attainment and he will sell Daedra Hearts once again. **#Rest or wait a day or so for him to restock. *PC users can try this workaround in order to buy the Daedra Hearts: *#Go to the second floor of Hall of Attainment, where Enthir is supposed to be. *#Open the console with ~ *#Type prid 0001C1AA (press enter). *#Type moveto player (press enter). *#Close console with ~ again, and Enthir should appear. *#Enthir will complain about some stuff, keep following him and press E to talk to him, he will finally open the dialogue so one can buy Daedra Hearts from him. The bad side is that he will start walking back to the inn, good side is that whenever he is needed, one can repeat the process. Appearances * de:Enthir es:Enthir it:Enthir pl:Enthir ru:Энтир uk:Ентір Category:Skyrim: Fences Category:Skyrim: Spell Merchants Category:Skyrim: Winterhold Characters Category:Skyrim: Thieves Guild Members Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: College of Winterhold Members